Wonder Valtryek V4 12 Volcanic
Wonder Valtryek V4 12 Volcanic, known as Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic (ウイニングヴァルキリー・トウェルブ・ボルカニシク, Uiningu Varukirī Touerubu Borukanikku) in Japan, is an Attack Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on March 17th, 2018 for 1512円. Energy Layer - Wonder Valtryek V4 Main article: Energy Layer - Wonder Valtryek V4 Wonder Valtryek V4 is an Attack Type Energy Layer, the center features a feathered, armored face facing forward, akin to its predecessor God Valkyrie, meant to represent the Layer's namesake; Odin's handmaidens of Norse mythology, albeit changed to match the anime's rendition; an armored knight. Like its predecessors, Wonder Valtryek V4 features three large wings as the primary points of contact, granting the Layer high KO and Burst Attack potential. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Winning Valkyrie features metal in its design; in this case, concentrated on the wings. The inclusion of metal makes Winning Valkyrie heavier than most SwitchStrike/God Layers and improves Attack Potential by increasing the weight of the Layer, granting higher inertia that increases both KO and Burst Attack as well as increasing the Layer's Burst resistance as the high inertia resists teeth skipping, a property that compliments the tall teeth of the Takara Tomy release of Winning Valkyrie. Due to these factors and the shape of the blades, Winning Valkyrie performs well in Attack Combinations. However, the wings of Winning Valkyrie are made at an obtuse angle, more so than its predecessors which hinders recoil, though the weight of the Layer can compensate. Like many other Cho-Z Layers, Winning Valkyrie is unbalanced which increases Burst risk, is liable to break Banking Patterns and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. Forge Disc - 12 Main article: Forge Disc - 12 12, like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Frame. Each side features three protrusions with the center protrusion in each set featuring molding in the shape of a "12" and four holes in the center, akin to 6. While the aggressive design of the Disc may imply high Burst potential from Disc-to-Layer contact, due to the fact that most Burst Performance Tips are of the same height, such contact is rare. Furthermore, 12's design is so aggressive that there have been numerous cases of the Disc severely damaging Layers that collide with it. Finally, 12 is the lightest Disc at the time of writing, lighter than even Armedwhich severely hinders Attack, Defense and Stamina potential. While the light weight would create high Burst resistance, the heavy weight of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System and the Cho-Z Layer System makes the use of lightweight Discs for Burst resistance obsolete. Performance Tip - Volcanic Main article: Performance Tip - Volcanic Volcanic features a tilting, free rotating flat tip with a textured design, akin to a smaller Hold. Like Hold, the wide surface area of the plate makes Volcanic one of the more aggressive and faster tips in the game. While this level of speed implies that a Beyblade using this Tip would be in danger of Self-KOing, the friction given by the textured ring allows Volcanic to stay on the Tornado Ridge, the free spinning nature and smaller diameter of the tip mitigates its speed to more controllable levels and the tilting aspect of the tip provides stability to prevent the Beyblade from tipping over and allows more of the textured ring to contact the stadium and the Tornado Ridge. While the smaller diameter makes it easier to maintain a banking pattern with Volcanic than with Hold, the pattern still breaks very quickly. Due to Volcanic's design, the speed of the Performance Tip can vary as some Volcanic tips spin more freely than others, the more the tip spins freely, the more Stamina it has and the easier it is to control, but at the cost of speed. Volcanic is slightly taller than most other tips. This height difference would, in theory, increase the rate of Disc-to-Layer contact and Burst the opponent. However, due to the height of most Layers and the minimal difference in height, such contact is rare. Due to the identical mechanism and similar shape, Volcanic '''would also perform well in Spin Equalization Combinations as the free spinning nature and tilting plate of '''Volcanic would allow for excellent Spin Equalization potential while also granting the procession and Life After Death needed to win such matches. However, the smaller diameter mitigates Volcanic's Life After Death potential and the greater height prevents the rubber of Drain Fafnir or Spriggan Requiem to make contact with the opponent. Gallery Miscellaneous Artworks Control Art Trivia * Like its predecessors Valtryek V2 Boost Variable, Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot, Strike Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot, and Strike Valtryek V3 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot, Wonder Valtryek's Japanese name, Winning Valkyrie, is based on "Winning" and Valkyrie, a female Norse warrior that ride winged horses to combat. This is enforced by Valtryek's avatar, which is an evolved form of its two predecessors' avatar: a light-blue and blue androgynous, armored warrior riding a dark-blue horse, which lacks wings. * In the Turbo anime, Wonder Valtryek possesses a yellow Level Chip.